Little Guy
Lignen Hammil "Little Guy" Gunpanow, (better known as Little Guy and formerly known as Big Guy), is the main protagonist of Greeny Phatom, Greeny LOL and many other Greeny Phatom-related shows. His birthday is on March 2. He once led the Anti-Gree City Army with had a lot of Greeny Phatom characters (especially Santed Sailor), as well as those from Geo's World, World of Jake, Luke City, Finley's World, and the Baxter Bros and more (except Gree City) in Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. He is "voiced" by Robert Stainton, which is disappointing because he doesn't deserve the job while Crystal Stainton does because he sounds old. Little Guy hates shows such as Gree City, The Buneary Show, and Bryan's World. He likes shows such as Greeny Phatom, (of course he likes that show), Geo's World, Punic Circle, and other Greenytoons. Design There are facts about Little Guy's design. *His head is orange with two eyes and a mouth. *He wears pink clothing like his shirt and pants. *He has black pupils and iris on his eyes. Gallery 185px-Littleguygotmilk0.png|Little Guy from "Got Milk?". 2012-8-8-18-14.jpg|Little Guy angry Capture.PNG|Little Guy from "Reading Windows Errors". LittleGuyNewStance.gif|A Little Guy M.U.G.E.N sprite LittleGuyV2Idle.gif|A Little Guy M.U.G.E.N sprite. Mugen958.png|Little Guy from "M.U.G.E.N". NewLittleGuy.png|By AzaelWikia Unknown-1422753015.jpeg LGandGM.jpg|Little Guy and Greeny Michael. 2015-4-7-16-46.jpg|Little Guy from "Things Gone Wrong". Littleguyandpixar.png|Little Guy and Luxo Jr. Greeny_Phatom_The_Movie_3_Gree_Guy's_Revenge_PSVita_cover.png|Little Guy in the cover of the PS Vita version of "Greeny Phatom The Movie 3: Gree Guy's Revenge". LittleGuy1994Pilot.png|Little Guy in the 1994 Twisted World of Sony Wonder Series Finale (notice the current appearance) Bigguydrbenson.png|Earlest concept of Little Guy, known as Big Guy. Geo_Guy_VS._Greeny_Phatom.jpg|Little Guy and Geo Guy. Little Guy and the Dream House.png|Little Guy from "Dream House" (2012) Little Guy (With Shadow).png|A new HD Little Guy (The first Photoshop Little Guy EVER) LittleGuyKTMWikia8000.png|Little Guy as drawn by KTMWikia8000 little-guy_damen-walker.gif|Little Guy as drawn by Damen Walker The Many Types of Little Guy.png|All different types of Little Guy by a random user (Suggest if I miss one). Output d5lWYS.gif|Scared Little Guy Legend's Vision (1).png|Little Guy with Shadow Golden Lockjaw 323571 colebobanimation littul-gi.jpg|By Coleisawesomeman01 Animation Test 01 0001 002 0001.jpg Animation Test 01 0001 001 0001.jpg 2015-06-08-18-22-59--185817751.jpeg|By xxthathedgehogxx Nightmare Little Guy.png|Nightmare Little Guy 3D Little Guy Face (Made with Photoshop!).png|A 3D Little Guy Head Little Guy GPTM3.png|Little Guy from Greeny Phatom The Movie 3 Little Guy puppet.png|Robert Stainton's Little Guy puppet, built by Puppet Heap. Little Girl and Little Guy as babies (PLEASE REDO!).png|Little Guy and Little Girl in early 1981. Little Guy and Little Girl as middle school kids.png|Little Guy and Little Girl in 1994. Little Guy hugging Little Girl.png|Little Guy hugging Little Girl. Trivia *In one of the drawings that Springtrapfan21 made, Little Guy is seen standing with Shadow Golden JawLocker. *He is called Logan in Classic AJ's version. *He's the main character of Greeny Phatom, as well as the main protagonist of the show. *The reason why Little Guy hated Russian songs is because they're so annoying to him and the Little Guy Clones. *Little Guy is the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. *In the Japanese dub of Greeny Phatom, Geo's World and Punic Circle, he's voiced by Katsuji Mori. *He is voiced by females in the Latin American Spanish, Castilian Spanish, European Portuguese, Finnish, and Icelandic dubs (European Portuguese and Icelandic are based off the Latin Am. and Castillian Spanish dubs). Little Guy's female Finnish voice actress was previously a member of the Golden Voice and Agapio Racing Team studios (Agapio handled her for the Finnish dub's early years). **Ironically, Rita Blanco (his Brazilian Portuguese voice actress) also voices Little Girl. *His mom and dad were killed at the end of Season 4 in a freak automobile accident, and their gravestones were seen in a deleted scene in Little Guy goes Fishing which was cut for being too morbid, and in a Season 20 episode. *Little Guy is shown to have a fantastic relationship with his sister Little Girl and their grandparents, and has been shown fishing, go-karting and playing scrabble with them. *Little Guy, his sister Little Girl, and his parents grew up in a converted Pizza Hut restaurant (that Pizza Hut had moved to another building down the street a week before Little Guy and Little Girl's parents moved in). Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males